The Timelines of War
by Ash Night Wolfsbane
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Animorphs
1. The Old world & the Old threat

The OLD world & the OLD threat  
  
Author's Note: This is for all of those who have read K.A. Applegate's new book and dislike how she ended it. I know I sure did. I've been wanting to redo the ending and start a sequel series in fanfic. So here it is. Ax, hit it.  
  
Ax: She doooooess not, naw-ttt, own  
  
Ash Night: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill! Say it right!  
  
Ax: Okay, Ash Night does not own Animorphs, unless she morphs into a YEERK slug but Andilites would never stoop to that low a level unless she was….  
  
Ash Night: (Throws him a cinnamon roll) Thank you now here you go. Eat.  
  
        The Elimist looked down from his perch as he watched the two ships collide. "Elfangor!" He called.  
  
        A middle-age Andalite strutted proudly over to where the Elimist stood and swiveled his stalk-eyes toward the two ships, (Yes.)  
  
        "I think it's about time we turn this more towards our favor." The Elimist replied smiling down at the War Prince.  
  
        A smile reached Elfangor's eyes and he laughed, ( thought we didn't interfere.)  
  
        "We aren't," The Elimist mused and then folded his arms across his chest, "We are just helping out. Nothing harmful."  
  
        (heh, how will go about this?) Elfangor asked, his tail blade quivering as if thirsting for a new battle.  
  
        "You are going down." Elimist added.  
  
        (What?!) Elfangor replied stunned.  
  
        "Yes, I'm going to have you become alive again and help them. Now, get ready." Elimist replied looking intently at Elfangor.  
  
        Elfangor bowed humbly and then moved towards the gateway to the living. "Oh, and Elfangor," Elfangor turned around slightly to look the Elimist straight in the eye. "You are going to be able to stay in morph as long as you like and you can also morph clothes. I'll not have you trap yourself in another morph again. Not this time, not even for Loren."  
  
        Elfangor flinched with the mention of his beloved's name, (Please don't…)  
  
        "I know, don't say her name. I got it. Now go. You are going to be going to Earth to start with. I will also make the Animorphs go back to Earth, including Rachel, because the war is not fully over. Let's turn this war in our favor shall we."  
  
        Smiling with his eyes, Elfangor replied in mock evil, (Yes let's.)  
  
        "Ram the Blade Ship!!" Jake hollered as Marco thrusted the booster engines into ultimate burn.  
  
        Tobias peered sadly at his uncle, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, the newly controlled Andalite. He hated to see Ax this way but he knew that Ax would want more than anything to be destroyed rather than controlled. This is the only way.  
  
        The Blade Ship reached to meet them and all closed their eyes, waiting for impact and their deaths. Suddenly, a bright white light enveloped them and blindly, they groped around for something to sit on or at least get them off their feet. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
        ELFANGOR:  
  
The air smelled sweet as ever. It had been a long time since I had walked on the soft, wet grasses of Earth. Especially now since I was an Andalite. The human, Rachel, slept peacefully on the ground beside where I stood. There I waited, there I watched. She stirred and then opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. Smiling, I waited until she was fully awake. I didn't wish to scare her right away for humans do scare easily, that I can justify from experience. (Hello. It's nice to see that you are awake.) I replied once she sat up. Looking up her eyes widened and she pointed at me. "You're… you're…" I bowed my head slightly while shifting my weight from left to right. (Yes, I am Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul, Andalite war-prince and giver of the morphing technology to you, the Animorphs.) Rachel rubbed her eyes again, "I must be dreaming. I could have sworn that you were devoured by Visser Three." (I was but thanks to a person we all know as the 'non-interfering' Elimist, I'm back alive and ready to fight. The rest should be along shortly.) "I don't get how this is possible." Rachel replied scratching her head. (Just relax, this is going to be a massive thrill ride.) I joked laughing in his mind. "You know, you sound so much like a human." Rachel commented and then wondered if I would take it offensively. I could tell by the way she looked at me. I bowed even deeper. (Why thank you. In fact…) I stopped and morphed into my long-acquired human morph and then looked back at Rachel. Her eyes were extremely wide. I concluded, "I have been human before. How else do you think Tobias came along. With that comment, Rachel blushed furiously like I had said something very inappropriate. Taking that in affect, I laughed a loud, hearty laugh and thrust down my arm. She grabbed it and hauled herself to her feet. "Thanks." She breathed and stared into my eyes, "My god, you look just like Tobias." I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, he is my son after all and I figure that's where he acquired his looks from. Definitely not from his mother." I started walking away and then I turned, "Come on, let's go find the others." Rachel followed.  
  
        JAKE BERENSON:  
  
The light dimmed and we found ourselves not in space but in or I should say on, grass. Earth grass. All of us looked around each other stunned and confused. Where are we and why?  
  
        "You are all back on Earth where you belong." A voice replied.  
  
        We turned to see the Elimist in front of us, a smile crept on his face. "I brought you back to Earth because the war is definitely not over yet. The Yeerks will still try to take this species but this time by force. Fortunately, I have brought a few things that might help you out. Ax, is not controlled anymore and some more interesting surprises that you are going to have to find out for yourself." With that he disappeared before we could say anything. Then, everyone looked at me, waiting for my command.  
  
        Shrugging my shoulders, I pointed towards the mountains, "I guess we must find out where on Earth we are. Look, an Old world and an Old threat." With that, I started towards the mountains and the rest followed me.  
  
Elfangor: We hope you like the beginning of a new series, I hope.  
  
Ash Night: Yes, please review so I know if I should write more or if I should drop it now.  
  
Elfangor: Okay. (turns to Ash Night) now, about the issue with Ax; I you sure my brother is qualified for this… I mean…  
  
Ash Night: We'll talk about this later. Bye everyone….. 


	2. Unexpected Meetings

Ash Night: I do NOT own Animorphs because if I did I would be wallowing in luxury and money ( hehe!! I wish I owned Elfangor because he's my favorite character.  
  
Elfangor:   
  
Ash Night: Correction! Was married!  
  
Elfangor:   
  
Ash Night: (shakes her head) Fine, let's get on with the story and no interruptions.  
  
Elfangor: (salutes mockingly with two fingers)  
  
Ash Night: Right, well enjoy chapter two of 'The Timelines of War!'  
  
        Unexpected Meetings  
  
          
  
        The ground felt cold underneath my fur. WAIT!! I can think again!! On my own!! Opening my eyes, I looked down at the dirt that I was facing. Pulling myself up I studied at myself curiously. Then, I felt something slimy and cold near my left hoof. Glancing down, I notice the slug or in short the Yeerk formally known as 'The One' squirming around blindly trying to reclaim me as his host. Raising my hoof, I slammed it down on the Yeerk and a smile came to my eyes, as a satisfyingly squish came from the ground.  
  
        I sneered and saluted the dead bug mockingly with two fingers. Then I turned away from it and, using my back legs, kicked dirt on the remains of the alien slug until it was buried completely from human sight. After achieving this, I started to walk the paths of the forest I found myself in. Where am I anyway? Definitely on Earth, however…  
  
        "You are free now because I wish you to be."  
  
        Turning to the voice that called behind me, I met eyes with the Ellimist and rolled all four of them.   
  
        "Easy Aximili. I'm just wanted to make sure that you made it safely. You are now on Earth and the others will find you soon. Just keep moving to the north and you'll appear at a gas station. They will be there." The Ellimist answered smiled slightly amused.  
  
        Moving threateningly up toward the Ellimist and looking slightly down at him, I crossed my arms over my chest.   
  
        Laughing, the Ellimist shook his head, "Do you want to go back to being a controller I can do that for…."  
  
        I waved my arms quickly to fend off that answer.  
  
        "I know, I was just kidding. Well, when I was watching you guys solving this 'Yeerk' problem, I decided that it needed to be changed a little. So I…."  
  
        I chuckled in my mind.  
  
        "I did not!" The Ellimist huffed in indignation. "I just rearranged a few things."  
  
        Bringing my tail blade up I flipped it around over my head and then rested it on my back and shrugged my shoulders. Before he could answer me or stop me in any way, I sprang into a gallop leaving him miles behind.  
  
          
  
        Walking beside Elfangor made me shiver. I knew that I was dead along beside him, or I used to be that is. But, still, it was different. He now looked so much like Tobias my love!  
  
        "Is there something wrong, Rachel?" Elfangor replied turning his human head to look at me squarely in my eyes.  
  
        Realizing that I was staring up at him, I shot my eyes downward to avoid him seeing me blush. It didn't work.  
  
        "Uh, Rachel, why are you blushing?" Elfangor laughed nervously.  
  
        "Um… no apparent reason… I just… n-n-never mind." I muttered and straightened my eyes.  
  
        Elfangor just continued to laugh and walk. Continuing, we walked in silence.  
  
          
  
        "Hey, Jake, let's go over there." Marco said pointing at a gas station a few feet away.  
  
        "Sounds good. Besides, it's better than going up the mountain anyway." Tobias replied agreeing with Marco.  
  
        Shrugging my shoulders, I turned toward the gas station. Marco, Tobias, Jeanne Gerard, Santorelli and Menderash followed me to the gas station and hopefully to a phone.  
  
          
  
        A tear fell down my cheek and I brushed it off. Oh come off it girl. Stop thinking about him, he's not coming back. I shook my head and stood up to tend to the animals in the barn. Suddenly, the phone rang and I raced up to pick it up. Then, I steadied myself; it's not Jake. It's probably Wal-Mart wanted me to advertise their clothes again! Sighing deeply I picked it up and in my most professional voice I answered, "Hello?"  
  
        "Cassie?"  
  
        Everything went slow from there. My blood cooled and my body numbed. I knew that voice and that voice was the one that shouldn't be talking to me now. Gathering my breath and slowing it, I replied, "Jake? Is that really you?"  
  
        I could feel him smile as he said, "Yes. Listen I need to talk to you."  
  
        . . .  
  
        Coming out of the gas station, Jake had tears trailing down his cheeks. Marco could tell that he and Cassie had had a BIG, emotional, talk. Sighing, he clapped Jake on the back. "So, how's she doing man?"  
  
        "She's doing fine and I told her where we are. Luckily, it's only a few miles away from her place so she's going to come over here and pick us up. I'm tired." Jake replied rubbing his temples.  
  
        I still don't quite get these humans and why their emotions are always on their sleeves but I'm beginning to like them. I guess I can see why War Prince Elfangor decided to live here. Menderash thought and smiled with his human lips. Looking up, from where he sat, he watched the hawk Tobias swaying on a branch. He's the only thing left of the famous War Prince Elfangor.  
  
          
  
        Everyone looked up trying to find out where the source of the mind- speak was coming from. Suddenly, a leanly muscled body of an Andalite came out of the trees not caring if any of the humans at the gas station saw him. The humans were use to them now but still they did gawk like small children. Jake, Marco, Tobias and Menderash then recognized the slender, feminine features of the face and smiled in delight.  
  
        "AX!!" Marco shouted happily and raced up, hugging the Andalite fiercely around the waist.  
  
        Aximili's tail blade flicked around threateningly at first but then fell to the ground and he reciprocated the hug with one of his own.   
  
        "Are you kidding? You're our MOST favoritest Andalite ever! In the history of the UNIVERSE!!" Marco laughed letting go of Aximili.  
  
        "For one thing, there is no word as 'favoritest' and for another," Jake replied and then walked up to Aximili, "I've missed you as well." With that he hugged him as well.  
  
        As a reply with seeing his shorm, Tobias flew and settled onto Aximili's tail blade. I am content here now that I have my sitting position back. A mind-laughter left the hawk's mind.  
  
        Menderash stared in awe at his war prince. He's alive and well! No longer a controller? Standing up, he walked toward the Andalite and stuck out his hand. "Welcome back to Earth and freedom, War Prince Aximili- Esgarrouth-Isthil."  
  
        War Prince Aximili asked worriedly.  
  
        "I became a nothlit human. It was to join Jake Berenson and their war, our war." Menderash replied.  
  
        Aximili smiled with all four of his eyes. I am glad that you decided which people that you would follow. That is great!  
  
        "Thank you for understanding my prince." Menderash replied kissing Aximili's purple-furred chest in respectful authority.  
  
        Cassie pulled up to the Loaf 'N' Jug where Jake and his band of comrades were lounging about waiting for her. I will be strong. I WILL remain calm. However, the first sight that she saw took all her concentration away. There, standing with Jake and the rest was Ax! Parking her car and turning it off, she ran and hugged Ax as well. His smiled broadened in his eyes and he hugged her in return. Then, only then, did she turn to Jake but she didn't hug him, instead, she push into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips and she didn't let him go until she was done.  
  
        A few minutes later and Cassie finally let Jake Berenson breath right. "Wow!" Jake breathed and a smile formed across his lips. Marco whistled and both Tobias and Ax laughed in their minds. Santorelli and Jeanne smiled as well while Menderash just looked stunned not sure how to respond about an action that he was definitely unfamiliar with. Finally, Menderash got a chance to see how his Prince dealt with it.  
  
        Unfolding his arms, Aximili walked up to Cassie and tapped her on the shoulder. I hate to break up this reunion but I think we would like to get away from here and back to your place.  
  
        "Yeah, you're right. Come on guys let's go." Cassie called and started to walk to her parked car.  
  
        "Uh… Ax-man, you might want to morph. The car's big but I don't think that it's that BIG!" Marco suggested climbing into the back of the car.  
  
        Taking that suggestion, Aximili morphed into his old human form that he hadn't been in awhile. Then, he climbed into the back beside Marco.  
  
        I Tobias piped and morphed into his once normal human form.  
  
        Jake took the front seat and the rest piled up in Cassie's car and then they were off towards her place.  
  
          
  
        Finally, we made it to the road. The silence had lasted longer than I thought it would but then Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me to the left. "That's Cassie's place. I would know that anywhere."  
  
        "How would you? You died before she moved on?" I replied feeling rather confused with her observation.  
  
        "Hello? Just because I died doesn't mean that didn't watch my friends from above. What, did you do that as well?" Rachel answered in a teenage way.  
  
        "Yeah, I guess I did. Silly me." I muttered sheepishly.  
  
        "So, let's go and talk to Cassie to try to find the others." Rachel replied and started walking towards the house.  
  
        Knocking at the door, Rachel asked, "Hello? Anyone home?" No one answered her so she pushed the door open. It swung open freely and unlocked. "Guess they're not home. Well, come in. She'll be back soon."  
  
        "Okay, but I'm going to demorph so I can stretch a little more." I replied and walked into the house.  
  
        . . .  
  
        Opening the door, Cassie led the others into the house. "Make yourself feel at home. I'll just get something to eat. Anyone else want something?"  
  
        Some familiar laughter drifted down to them from upstairs followed by mind-laughter. Then, another voice that was distantly familiar echoed. I don't see how Cassie can ever wash animals in here.  
  
        "Well, there's no problem with that. All she does is take this strap here and fasten it around your neck like that." The female voice replied followed by the familiar mind-speech.  
  
          
  
        "Relax! Let's go downstairs and see if Cassie's home yet." The girl's voice laughed and someone walked out of the animal bathroom.  
  
        When the figure's person came into view; Cassie, Jake, Marco, Ax and especially Tobias smiled. Rachel! She was only halfway down when she was met by Tobias, who in turn, locked his lips firmly with her. Letting her go, he carried her the rest of the way down the stairs and beamed at the others.  
  
        "You're alive?" Cassie gawked hugging her long dead best friend.  
  
        "I'm not the only one." Rachel replied and looked over to the stairs in time to see the Andalite walking down the stairs.  
  
        Seeing the Andalite's face, everyone's faces, except Santorelli and Jeanne, lit up in shock and wonder. "Elfangor!" Jake breathed.  
  
        Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul was the Andalite Prince that gave them the morphing technology and also told them about he Yeerks. Unfortunately, he was also the Andalite that was devoured by Visser Three when they were fourteen years old. But, now, despite everything, there he was standing alive right in front of them. His tail blade whipped side-to-side behind him and he smiled brightly with his eyes.   
  
        Aximili walked up to him and actually hugged each other instead of greeting each other with a greeting of authority.   
  
        Menderash stared at the legendary Andalite Prince that was standing just a few feet away from him and clearly alive. Finally, finding his legs, he walked over to Elfangor and bowed, "It is quite an honor to see you and meet you. I am Menderash-Postill-Fastill, former First Officer of the Intrepid but now, as you see, I am a human nothlit."  
  
        Elfangor laughed and morphed into his human form. Seeing him human now, Tobias' eyes widened. "Father."  
  
        Smiling, this time with his mouth, he hugged Tobias. "I have missed you Tobias. Boy, you really do look like me. No wonder why Rachel couldn't stop staring at me but I do believe that your eyes are Loren's. Maybe even your lips as well."  
  
        Tears fell from Tobias' eyes and onto his Elfangor's shoulder. "I never thought that I would ever feel this way. I never had a family before."  
  
        "And I never had time to spend with my family here on Earth. With you!" Elfangor replied in a soft whisper and hugged his son again.  
  
        "Uh, shouldn't we all have a get together before you become a nothlit human Elfangor?" Jake said walking up to father and son.  
  
        "We should talk but it doesn't matter how long I stay in this morph. The Ellimist wasn't highly pleased with the fact that I became a nothlit to marry Loren so he made it so I couldn't get stuck in any particular form. Sometimes he can be rather cranky and trust me, I know. After spending years with him, playing his 'game' I have figured him out."  
  
        Menderash just shook his head, "I can't believe that you are alive."  
  
        Suddenly, a blue light appeared and the Ellimist came into view. "As I have said the war isn't dead yet and you will all have odd meetings. Very odd meetings."  
  
        "Yeah, meetings." Jake Berenson replied in a dull tone.  
  
Ash Night: Well I hope this quenches everyone's thirst for now. It's 2:38 am here and the Animorphs and I need to rest to plan to vanquish the Yeerks.  
  
Elfangor: Yeah sleep does sound nice at this moment. (Yawns, for he's in human form) Plus I really need to demorph so I can stretch my legs. I'm not use to being human anymore.  
  
Cassie: (Walking up to Elfangor) Yeah and tomorrow you, Tobias and Ax need a bath. No offense but I don't want you all to smell that badly.  
  
Elfangor: Hold on, my hygiene is not bad. I just bathed yesterday.  
  
Marco: I wouldn't mess with the Horsewoman of the Apocalypse.  
  
Elfangor: (holding his hands up in defeat) Fine but I'll do it myself. (turns around and walks off to his room)  
  
Tobias: Was that my father?  
  
Aximili: Yep that's my brother for you. ( hehe!  
  
Rachel: (Waves at audience and blows kisses to them) Adieu! Please R&R with details and hopefully with 'write more PLEASE!!' If not than I'll have to morph and… Marco: (grabs Rachel's arm) Rachel… Rachel… RACHEL!!! (She stops) Good now take it easy. They will R&R I'm sure of it.  
  
Ash Night: Oh go to bed! All of YOU!! I want sleep and I WILL get it!! (they all clear to their rooms, leaving Night alone with audience) Okay see you and I hope you liked Chapter two of 'The Timelines of War.' Sorry about the dumb mistakes with the quotes, my comp is acting up so I can't get it to work write. Anyway! Please then R&R so I know to continue on. Good bye and Good night ( 


End file.
